


Intertwined Souls

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can be seen as platonic, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short drabbles for the prompts, ZarcRay Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: A collection of drabbles for ZarcRay Week 2018Rated M for the last prompt/chapter





	1. Captive

Zarc hated this. Why the heck would a fragment of himself lose to her? No why would he take control and stere from being the strongest duelist? He had given all of those people what they wanted and yet Ray had the audacity to interfere. Yet again! Along with that fragment of himself.

‘Damn it!’ Zarc thought out loud. Ray had interfered again. Yet this time instead of dividing them she had held him captive inside of the soul of her current host Reira.

'Stop it!’ Ray’s voice cried out and Zarc realized that he could feel her. No that it was as if their minds had fused.

'You brat!’ Zarc thought out loud. He had to escape from this. There was no way he would let Ray be this close to him.

'You’re hurting him.’ Ray thought back. At that Zarc was confused. Him? Did she mean their current host?

'Yes, stop it already. You lost.’ Ray answered. At that Zarc became infuriated.

'Lost? No!’ Zarc thought. He was still here and he refused to let Ray do as she pleased.

'Honestly Zarc. Why are you like this?’ Ray asked trying to protect Reira.

'Shut up! Everything was going great before you showed up with your dad’s cards.’ Zarc yelled.

'You were destroying the world.’ Ray countered.

'I was giving the people exactly what they wanted.’ Zarc argued. Ray felt pity for Zarc.

'You don’t have to do that anymore.’ Ray started.

'They are… gone.’ Ray said. Zarc became startled by that.

'Gone. No.’ Zarc thought in disbelief. There were still those duelist he faced.

'They were all born when our dimension split.’ Ray answered his thoughts. Zarc was a bit blown back in disbelief. Born? But they were still….

'They are alive. We are dead.’ Ray answered. Zarc shook his head in disbelief. But Leo…

'He is an exception.’ Ray told him. Zarc could feel himself being shredded by this information.

'No one is asking for your violent duels.’ Ray affirmed. Zarc felt himself crack. Then why did he even exist? Why was he here? With Ray?

'To stop you from destroying the world again.’ Ray answered. Zarc felt bad now. She had succeeded. He could feel Ray reassuring him.

'It’s okay Zarc.’ Ray assured him. They were not alone.


	2. Seasons

It started in winter of last year. The duelists were finishing up the last minute rounds. That was when she first saw him. A black horse that had defeated his opponents easily, including her during the battle royale. His name she would learn to be Zarc and the charisma he had when dueling was amazing. Even outside of the scene he would be relatively friendly if not a little weird as he would talk to himself.

Then came spring where the qualification matches for the next dueling season began. Zarc was there, she realized but this time things would be different. They had installed her father’s virtual reality system where things would get interesting.

What she never expected was for how adept he would be to the system. It was as if this type of dueling was second nature to him. The way he would interract with his monsters and excite the crowd. It was incredible how fast he had adapted to it.

Then came Summer and he was getting some more attention through the Duel Tournament. No one could stop him from winning all of his duels. Not even against her again. He was truly shining and on his way to become king.

However…

There came an incident during one of his duels. He had accidentally hurt one of his opponents with his monster. At first the crowd was shocked but then some people praised him and from then on dueling became violent.

Start fall and she is hesitant to enter the new violent duels. However she refuses to back down. Zarc is there waiting for her during one of their matches.

“If it isn’t the genius’ daughter.” Zarc said recognizing her.

“That’s Ray.” Ray corrected him. He just smirked and Ray could feel some malice coming from him. The way she was defeated was quick. However she realized that Zarc had changed. No longer the same charisma from winter did he hold. No there was a sense of pride in his dueling.

Last came winter and he was crowned the King of Duelists. The crowd had started to love him for the violent duels he gave them. When he asked if there was a challenger no one stepped up.

What no one ever expected was the destruction that would soon come from his dragons. He attacked the crowd with his four aces. Luckily Ray survived along with her dad as they would run. However the destruction in that arena would not be the only area that would be hit. No one would ever expect him to fuse with his dragons to become the Supreme King.

Destruction would be among the seasons the next year unless they put a stop to him.


	3. Immortality

It could be considered a blessing to the living yet Ray considered it a curse. If she had a form now it could only mean one thing.

‘The fragments of me have been fused.’ Ray thought. She was back now with this ethereal form yet it wasn’t complete. No, she needed a host to help her. Arc-V had indeed fused her fragments but unlike Zarc’s whose fusion had been completed natural, she had been fused with the machine. The end result was not what Leo had expected. Since she had been infused with the energy of the flowers, birds, moon, and wind she had become something of a host to these natural energies. The energy she had absorbed had been too much that it shattered her body making her somewhat immortal.

“Someone.” Ray said wishing that someone could hear her in this form. What she didn’t expect was for her own prayer to be answered by someone.

“What was that?” Ray heard the young voice ask. That was Reira. Her adopted little brother. How she knew this information was just yet another part of her power.

“Reira. Listen to me.” Ray whispered in the young one’s ears. Reira could only comprehend her words. She needed him to help her defeat Supreme King Zarc. Only she could stop him this time. However unlike last time she would make sure to quell him for good. Along Reira’s way she asked him if he was willing to go through with her request which would not be without sacrifice.

“I understand.” Reira told her. The whole world was at stake and Reira knew that stopping Zarc was a priority. Having the power of a Goddess did not come without its own sacrifices.


	4. Obsession

When passion borders on to become an obsession, how do you know? Ray was unsure of the answer as she talked to the newcomer in the dueling scene, Zarc. The way he was passionate about his duels and would describe what he most liked about each of them. It was as if he viewed dueling as more than just a card game.

‘Then again…’ Ray thought. She was the same. For her dueling was more than just playing cards. It was about understanding your opponent and being able to anticipate their moves. It was about not making a mistake during your turn when setting up. It truly was such a fun experience every duel she got. When her father had created the virtual reality system and incorporated them in dueling it had been fun trying to adapt to each of the monsters. She was proud of her father receiving some praise as she knew he was deserving of it after all of his hard work. His passion for science would rival her passion for dueling.

But something felt wrong in this dueling tournament.

Ever since Zarc had injured a duelist the audience was craving more violent duels. Something which the duelists would give them but not her. She could care less about violent duels as long as she could duel.

It was starting to become violent in the duelist’s scene and Zarc himself would be more violent than he was before the incident. He was giving the audience what they wanted. Yet Ray wasn’t liking the direction. It was as if the audience had become obsessed with violent duels that they forgot that duelists were only human.

Still this obsession with violent duels had brought in chaos. She did not like the way some charismatic duelists had turned to savages with Zarc being one of the worst ones. Sure duelists cared about winning but the way duelists were getting hurt when they lost was making her start to hate the scene around her.

And what happens when an obsession with winning and an obsession with more violent duels meet?

'A monster.’ Ray thought as she looked at Zarc in his Supreme King Dragon form. The destruction from the duels had made a duelist turn into a real monster when he fused his dragons. Now barely any duelists could go up against this monster to defend their home as the monster would destroy everything. As Zarc would destroy everything around him. Born from the obsession of violence and dueling.


	5. Fragments

It all felt so weird and yet complete. Ever since Ray had split Zarc up and become this ethereal being she could feel everything that was going on. Her consciousness had gone into another plane of existance along with Zarc while their bodies had become fragmented and split in the different dimensions.

Yet she could still feel everything that was going on in each of the worlds around them. She could feel that Zarc was trying to revive himself but without all of the fragments in place there was nothing he could do. The four fragments of Zarc still had a part of his power inside of them so she knew there was a possibility of them fusing to become Zarc.

However with no way to connect the four in each seperate dimension Zarc’s awakening would not happen. The same could be said for her however she felt that her intent to keep Zarc quelled would be in place. In most of the dimensions except for one had she made sure to be near Zarc.

She could feel from the energy of the wind that her father was still safe. He had no memory of the event and honestly it would be best if it stayed that way. She couldn’t bear to imagine the emotional burden she had left him with in the original dimension.

However she knew that for now their fragments were safe. She did not wish the death of either of them, nor had she any ill will to Zarc’s. Her only concern was if Zarc would take over any of his fragments and become as violent as he had in the original dimension.


	6. Surprise

Ray didn’t like this. Ever since Zarc had started on his way to become the Supreme King Zarc everything had been hard. She would help her father research a way in order to take down Zarc.

She loathed seeing the sight of destruction in what once used to be their home. How could Zarc still keep on destroying this area as if it was nothing? Did he even grow up in the area? She didn’t know but she knew the pain in her heart of just seeing a happy place be thrown into chaos.

Once her father had completed the secret project on the four cards Ray knew that she had to be the one to do it. It would catch him by surprise but it had to be her. Not because she didn’t trust his judgement, not only because she couldn’t stand to see him hurt, but because of one difference between them.

‘He isn’t a duelist.’ The statement hung in the air. What if he played the cards by mistake? She had tried to teach him the rules of dueling and would he even know that he could activate all of them at the same time? She could already imagine the toll it would take on him.

That’s why she decided to confront Zarc like the strong duelist she was. She had activated those spell cards against him.

She just never thought the amount of energy surging through her would surpass her imagination. Zarc had never expected the power of those cards to affect him either.

However, the cards had served their purpose and now she was just… being. She never would have thought that the dimensions would split based on all of Zarc’s Dragons that he had combined. It proved just how much power the Supreme King Zarc had in the original world. She could already anticipate a time of his revival but now…

“I’ll be there.” Ray recognized the truth of those words. She’ll be there to stop Zarc whenever he would be awakened. Her destiny had become intertwined with Zarc.


	7. Trust

If there was something that Ray had to admire about Zarc it was the way he trusted his cards. Ever since the real solid vision had been incorporated into the pro-dueling tournaments the duels had gotten more fiercer to adapt. Yet for Zarc it was as if he was actually talking to his monsters when they dueled and they had an understanding. When Zarc would jump, his monsters would make sure to catch him. When he would be confident, it was as if his monsters shone with their own confidence. It was ridiculous to think that the monsters had a mind of their own right.

And yet Ray would sometimes catch him talking to himself with him holding his cards up in the air, as if they were a prize he had received. When he would catch her watching he would wave to her with a smile on his face as if just brushing off what he had done. She had seen him hold up his deck with reverence. Of course any duelist would do this, it only made sense as each duelist would trust the power that lied within their decks. If they didn’t, then deck building and switching up some of the cards was the only solution.

However how could Zarc be such a pro at communicating with his monsters in the field? Strategies and physical abilities aside, it was as if he had this sense for timing exactly when to do something with his monsters on the field. Whether it would be dodging their attacks, or just summoning a monster the timing would always be perfect. Had he been using real solid vision during the beta times? No Leo would have told her if he was a beta player before the incorporation of real solid vision into duels and he was just as impressed as she was by his abilities in the dueling arena.

Ray had tried to use the real solid vision in order to get a sense of her monsters but she knew that they were just holograms. Yet she could still not understand how Zarc in a matter of days had looked like a pro at this new setting. She had never caught Zarc training in these rooms and there were even rumors about how he was just a lunatic genius dueling. 

“Just… how can he do that?” Ray would ask herself as she stared at her monster.

“Do what?” A familiar voice asked behind her. Ray jumped completely caught off guard to see Zarc.

“Ah… I was just. Practicing.” Ray said trying to excuse her earlier behavior.

“I can see that. Knowing your monsters is an important part of dueling.” Zarc said as he took out his deck. He started his duel disk and played Odd-Eyes Dragon on it. Instantly the Real Life Solid Vision projected the Dragon. Ray was in awe to see his Ace Monster so close up.

“To be honest, I am happy that they incorporated this Real Solid Vision. It will let other people communicate with their monsters better.” Zarc said as he petted the dragon. Huh?

“What do you mean?” Ray asked. Zarc just looked at her with a smile.

“That even the monsters will enjoy dueling.” Zarc said as he grinned.

“Oh.” Ray said. Yep, she could see why Zarc was seen as a lunatic to some. Talking about the holograms as if they had a life of their own. Ridiculous. Yet seeing his face at the time she would later start to regret the early warning signs that Duel Monsters have souls.


	8. Risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut for the last day of ZarcRay Week

There were certain risks that were common sense to people. Then there were others that you just had to figure it out. Although everything in life was considered risky to a certain degree sometimes it was better to not think of them.

Or in this case let the passion of desire override the rational thought until later.

"Mfmm." Ray said as Zarc was kissing her against the wall. His mouth covering all of hers. She already knew she was going to be risking a lot tonight but for now it didn't matter to her. For now she would rather feel this moment.

She was ready, already living in the anticipation of it all. Zarc pulled back from the kiss. His greyish golden eyes showing some amusement as he saw Ray's face. He could already feel the lust from the look and he didn't care.

He didn't dare to stop her as she went for the bottom of her shirt. He went to grab for his own already full of ecstacy at the anticipation. The next thing to go was her pants and Zarc much obliged with removing his own. He could feel his bulge coming in excitement.

Ray herself witnessed the sight and she knew. They moved closer to the bed and Ray waited for him to lay on the bed. She did not like bottom but prefered the top. It gave her space to move around. Zarc didn't mind as Ray sat on him. It gave him a good view of her torso which he liked. Although he was shorter than her, he could put up with her. 

Zarc slowly moved his fingers to the bra. Ray always did like to tease him but he couldn't wait for it. Ray looked down at him with a smirk.

"You ready Zarcy?" Ray asked. 

"I was already ready when we kissed." Zarc said. Ray decided to undo her bra before Zarc stopped her hands.

"How about I help?" Zarc asked, his voice filled with amusement. Ray lowered her eyelashes in pleasure. Zarc's hands felt warm against hers as she leaded them on to undoing her bra. Zarc slowly took the bra aside.

"You've done your job for the day." Zarc said to the bra earning a laugh from Ray. Zarc tossed it aside on the floor now leaving him with a topless Ray. He smirked and Ray leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"And how would you like to start this off Zarc?" Ray asked. Zarc smirked.

"With my great gal Ray." Zarc answered earning a loving look from Ray. Ray then grabbed Zarc's hand and placed them in her sides. Zarc pinched the seams of her panty.

"Whoop, what could be hiding behind the scenes?" Zarc said playfully as he lowered Ray's panty slowly revealing some of her hair.

"Oh lucky." Zarc said. Ray took hold of her panty and took it off. She looked at Zarc who just smirked back with his hands behind his head.

"Wanna see what's behind the scenes here?" Zarc asked. Ray could feel her lust starting to take over.

"You bet I do." Ray said as she moved her hands to the sides of Zarc's boxers. Just touching part of his skin was filling her in anticipation of what they were doing. She pulled the boxers lower and slowly with Zarc leaning his body up to help her out. Once that obstacle was out of the way it was no question what they were going to do.

Ray leaned down against Zarc rubbing her breasts against his chest. Zarc raised his head upward to ask for a kiss which Ray gladly provided. 

The sensation of each of their skins on the other was exciting to them as well as new. Ray would touch Zarc's bare stomach as he would rub his hands against her sides. Zarc could feel and Ray could see his erection and they both looked at each other playfully.

Ray did not think that such a thing could hurt her. Instead it was as if it fell right into place inside of her. And... oh... wow... it felt so... good. Ray watched as Zarc started thrusting into her.

"Aaaaaaahh." Ray cried out. Zarc became alert.

"You okay?" Zarc asked. He did not want to continue if this was hurting her. Ray nodded.

"I'm good." Ray said. She then thrust herself into Zarc catching him by surprise.

"Girl has got balls." Zarc said laughing. 

"Shut up." Ray remarked as she continued to thrust. Zarc could feel himself getting elated by the second. He wanted Ray.

"Ray." Zarc called out as he started thrusting. Ray looked at him and could see his longing.

“It’s going to be okay.” Ray said.

“No, come Ray.” Zarc said in between thrusts. Ray laughed.

“I’m already here.” Ray declared as she placed both of her hands beside her hips.

“Faster.” Zarc commanded and Ray followed along. She started thrusting faster.

“Harder.” Zarc huffed. Ray became worried. What if she hurt Zarc with all of her strength?

“But… won’t it break?” Ray asked. Zarc shook his head in amusement.

“It’ll take more than that to break me.” Zarc affirmed. If he was sure, then she wouldn’t back down.

“I can be mean.” Ray said as she threw a stronger thrust and Zarc gasped as he panted.

“That’s... good.” Zarc said and he nodded. He really liked it.

“More.” Zarc said feeling thirsty for Ray. Ray would comply feeling all to eager that the great Zarc was begging for her. She was caught off guard when Zarc suddenly grabbed her right hand and pulled her down in the bed. They were still connected yet Zarc had mischievous thoughts as he grabbed Ray and pulled her closer.

“Aaaaaahh.” Ray spouted as she could feel Zarc in places she didn’t know existed.

“Sorry.” Zarc said but he clearly wasn’t. Ray felt as he started kissing her cheek before going lower, to her neck, in one of her breasts. The kisses felt cool and sweet to Ray and she could feel herself get wet from them. Goodness how could Zarc do this to her? She watched as Zarc smirked at the result.

“Guess it’s about time we got down to some real business.” Zarc said. Ray could only agree as she tilted her head to the bed with a smile. She knew the main risk people had warned her about for this but she didn’t care. She would go all the way through with it if it meant savoring Zarc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I can't believe I wrote smut for the last prompt of ZarcRay Week. It's my first time posting some smut online.


End file.
